Oscuro Secreto
by ChibiAkari-Chan
Summary: Esta es la verdadera historia de Cream, este fanfic cuenta quien es en verdad Cream The Rabbit, hay lijero SonCream y ShadCream
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Este es el segundo fic que hago, este se trata de la historia de DarkCream.Espero que les sea de agrado.

La Verdadera Cream

Part 1.Secuestro

Era una noche...

Cada 100 años, los planetas comiensan a brillar en tono rojo por 13 años..esta año comiensa otra vez.

Cueanta la leyenda, que cada 100 años el hijo de los dioses vuelve a nacer, ese hijo fue condenado a morir y despues comensar otra vez a vivir para siempre..

Por la Cuasa de conspirar ante los dioses, casi acaba con todo lo existente en el planeta. Se dice que tiene una gran fuerza, mayaor que las de todos los poderes que podrian existir.

Durante siglos se a tratado de encontrar a ese ser tan poderoso, se dice que se podria contralar su poder para sus propios veneficios personales, pero nadie lo ha encontrado...Hasta ahora...

Era de mañana y apenas se despertaban...

Amy:bostesa se sienta en la cama y estira los brazos--que sueño -dijo muy cansada-

Ella se cambio y bajo a la cocina donde estaban Tails y Blaze desayunando...

Amy: Hola! ¿como amaneciron?!-

Tails: Hola Amy!

Blaze: - **con la cuchara en la boca**

Amy: **volteando a todos lados**¿y Sonic?o.o

Tails: no lo se, talvez no ha despertado

Blaze: con la cuchara en la mano salio...me dijo que regresaria mas tarde

Amy: aww ok-

Tails: ¿desayunas Amy?

Amy: Claro, me muero de ambre

Amy se sento a desayunar con los de mas...

Mientras..en el patio de la mansion...

Cream recogia flores como siempre...

Cream: cada vez que vuelvo son mas bonitas **voltea a Cheese** ¿verdad Cheese?-

Cheese: Chao!!-

De repente una rafaga muy fuerte pasa..

Cream: abrazando a Cheese ah!

Sonic: ow lo siento Cream o.oU .U

Cream: aw no hay problema continua con su recolecion como si nada hubiese pasado

Sonic: ¿desde cuando estas aquí afuera? o.o

Cream: mmm..desde temprano, vi Cuando te fuiestes

Sonic: o.o oww ¿y por que tan temprano?

Cream: no se, algo me desperto

Sonic: y ¿no estas cansada?

Cream: noo...

Sonic: enserio?

Cream: enserio..

Sonic: de veras?

Cream: de veras..

Sonic: de veritas de veritas??

Cream: Sonic!!

Sonic: jajajaja XD carga a Cream como una bebé

Cream: jajaja D

Cheese: Chao!! Chao!! D **empiesa a girar alrededor de Sonic que carga a Cream**

**Sonic: mejor ve a dormir Cream, no es bueno que te despiertes muy temprano**

**Cream: ok Sonic**

**Sonic: lleva a Cream Cargando a su cama**

**En el Cuarto de Cream...**

**Sonic la recuesta **

**Sonic: Muy bien, ahora duerme..**

**Cream: ok cierra los ojos**

**Sonic sale de la habitacion y deja a Cream dormida...**

**Mientras tanto...**

**Shadow, Rouge, Eggman y uno de sus robots se dirigian hacia el sonic team...**

**Rouge: sigo sin entender este plan U.U – dijo con las manos de tras de su cabesa-**

**Eggman: escucha tu solo entraras para ver si tienen una Emeralda Chaos, ¿ok?, es lo unico que tienes que entender, del resto se encarga Shadow **

**Shadow: ...**

**Rouge: mmmm...**

**En donde el sonic team...**

**Blaze y sonic estaban como entrenando en una pelea..**

**Blaze: lansando fuego a donde sonic**

**Sonic: esquivando todas las llamaradas**

**Empiesan a tener combate cuerpo a cuerpo...Mientras Amy y Cosmo odservavan (si, cosmo ya vive, esta vivita y coliando).**

**Amy: mmm..¿cosmo?**

**Cosmo: si amy?**

**Amy: ¿tu crees que sonic tenga algo con Blaze?**

**Cosmo: dejo de mirar a Amy y a mirar a sonic peleando contra Blaze no lo se...**

**Amy: suspiro **

**Sonic: Bueno, eso fue todo- dijo ya algo cansado-**

**Blaze: Muy Bien -dijo Blaze igual solo algo cansada-**

**Se saludan con las manos y termina el combate**

**Amy: Bien hecho Sonic!! D**

**Sonic: voltea y saluda con la mano**

**Blaze: se voltea y empiesa a caminar Bye**

**Sonic: volteando o.o ¿a donde vas?**

**Blaze: por ahi a ver...**

**Sonic: bueno, Bye Blaze**

**Blaze desaparese de la vista...**

**Mientras con Cream...**

**La verdad era Cream no habia podido dormir, ella sentia que algo malo pasaba...pero...que?**

**Cream: "¿que es lo que me sucede esta vez?"-dijo Cream pensando-**

**En ese momento...se escucha una explosion proveniente cerca de ahi..**

**Sonic y los de mas se apresuraron a ver que habia pasado, era eggman con un robot enorme, y varios mas chicos, empesaron a atacar...**

**Amy y Cosmo se metieron a la mansion para ir por Cream que según ellos estaba dormida en su cuarto, pero antes de subir fueron detenidas por...**

**Amy: ROUGE!!**

**Rouge: modo de pose mucho tiempo verdad **

**Amy: ¿nuevo traje?-dijo amy con cara de malisia-**

**Rouge: ¿te gusta? comiensa a atacarlas**

**Amy: saca su piko piko hamer trata de darle a Rouge**

**Rouge: esquiva todasle da una patada**

**Amy: adolorida** **Cosmo! Ve tu!**

**Cosmo de inmediato salio corriendo**

**Mientras a fuera..**

**Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, luchaban contra todos los robots..**

**Sonic estaba rodeado por robots pero...**

**Una llamarada de fuego aparece en su alrededor y acaba con los robots que lo acorralaban..**

**Y de una marometa aparece Blaze..**

**Blaze: no puedo Creerlo...solo me voy un segundo y ya metieron la pata -dijo con tono burlon-**

**Sonic: que bueno que llegastes**

**Y los dos comensaron a pelear...**

**Mientras adentro..**

**Cosmo ya estaba en la puerta de Cream**

**Cosmo: abre Cream CREAM!!**

**Pero se congela al ver que Shadow estaba ahi parado junto a la cama de Cream...**

**Cosmo: O.O paralisada y asusta **

**Shadow quito el cobertor rapidamente y lo lanzo..**

**Shadow: mirando la cama ¿donde esta?- dijo casi como susurro-**

**Cosmo: eh? O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola esta es la siguiente parte de Oscuro secreto; la verdadera historia de Cream The Rabbit. Espero que les guste, y tome el consejo que me dieron, pero no prometo nada en la ortografia.

Oscuro Secreto: La verdadera Historia De Cream The Rabbit

Part.2 Amigas

Cosmo: eh? o.o ( respondio toda paralisada sin poder moverse mucho ).

Shadow se aserco a ella como una amenasa..

Shadow: yo se que sabes, no te hagas la tonta, sabias que estaba aquí adentro..

Cosmo se quedo como cuando Neji torturaba a Hinata en su pelea...

Shadow: ( Mirandola a los ojos )

Es mas o menos parecida esta parte a la ecena de Hinata y Neji...no del toda...pero mas o menos...

Cosmo: ( pensamiento: Cosmo...resistente...Cosmo...no puedes desfraudar a Cream...ni a los de mas.. )

Shadow se percato de todo lo que decia Cosmo con su mente de solo odservarla...

Shadow se canso de que no respondiera cosmo, y se decidio a golpearla..

Pero cosmo esquivo saltando para afuera de la habitacion, y salio corriendo...Shadow no la persigui...rompio la pared del segundo piso que conducia al pateo trasero de la mansion...salto..y empeso a buscar...Mientras..

Cosmo notó que ya no era perseguida y redujo la velocidad..

Cosmo: ( pensamiento: estuvo cerca.. ) (suspiro) (pensamiento: ahora con Amy )

Mientras Con Amy...

Amy: (adolorida) (pensamiento: esto no funciona)

Amy fijo la mirada en el candelabro que estaba arriba de Rouge..

Amy: (mirada malevola) (pensamiento: eso es!! )

Amy avienta su Piko Piko Hammer a el candelabro y este cae encima de Rouge..

Rouge: ( adolorida )

Rouge se desmalla momentaria mente, y Amy aprovecho el momento para salir de la habitacion y buscar a Cosmo y a Cream...

Mientras...Sonic y los demas seguien acabando con los robots, ya quedaban pocos, y era seguro que les ganarian...al darse cuenta de esto, Eggman desato a mas robots..y eran mas que los primeros que saco...

Blaze: ( pensamiento: ja! Todavia mas ) (golpeando y pateando robots)

Sonic: (golpeando robots ) necesitamos un plan

Blaze: mm.. dime, escucho

Sonic: necesitamos una bomba o algo por el estilo

Tails escucho lo que dijo Sonic

Tails: creo que yo tengo una Sonic!

Sonic:(voltea a donde Tails) ¿donde tails?

Tails le dijo a Sonic y a Blaze que fueran a donde tails guardaba al ciclon x, los dos rebisaron por todas partes pero sin resultado...

Blaze: aquí no hay ninguna bomba

Sonic: tal vez este disfrasada de algun odjeto

Blaze: aquí hay millones!, ¿como la encontraremos?

Sonic solo penso en como era Tails, si conocia a su amigo sabia que estaba seguro de que seria algo como...

Sonic: aquí esta!! ( dijo sonic levantado una pequeña pelotita negra)

Blaze: ( no muy convensida) ¿¿eso es??

Sonic: claro que si!

Sonic y Blaze se dirigieron rapidamente a donde Eggman y sus robots estaban...

Mientras Amy...

Amy: (pensando: ¿donde estaran cosmo y cream?) (caminando volteando a todos lados)

Es que la mansion era inmensa.

Cosmo: AMY!!

Amy: ( voltea hacia a tras donde escucho la voz con su nombre) (sorprendida) COSMO!!

Las dos corren a donde esta la otra y se detienen en medio de la habitacion..

Amy: (algo preocupada) ¿y Cream?

Cosmo: esta bien supongo, pero Shadow la busca

Amy: ¿y donde esta?

Cosmo: ¿quien?

Amy: mm..Cream

Cosmo: no te preocupes te aseguro que no la encuentra

Amy: ( algo enojada ) no..sabes donde esta...¿verdad?

Cosmo: ( se detiene un segundo ) (junto sus manos mirando al suelo ) pues...

Amy: Cosmo!, debemos encontrarla antes de que Shadow la encuentre! ( dijo Amy desesperada )

Amy las dos salen corriendo de la habitacion...

Mientras con Sonic y Blaze...

Sonic y Blaze llagaron...

Sonic: aquí esta Tails!!

Tails: Bien! Ponla en medio de los robots

Sonic: ( asienta la cabesa ) ok ( se va corriendo)

Blaze: entonces...¿la bomba si es esa pelota? ( confundida )

Tails: sip ¿por que? ( mirandola extrañado )

Blaze: no, por nada ( crusa los brazos y cierra los ojos )

Mientras Sonic...

Sonic: aquí estara bien

Sonic entierra un poco la pelota en la tierra y sale corriendo..

Sonic: LISTO!!

Tails: Vamonos!!

Todos se alejan, ecepto Eggman y sus robots...

Eggman: ¿eh?, ¿por que huyen? (emocionado) ¿gane?

Y BOOOOOOOOMM explota la bomba...

Eggman: (todo quemado) (hirviendo de furia)

Todos los robots habian sido destruidos...

Blaze: aun no entiendo ¿por que una pelota? ¿y como te distes cuenta?

Sonic: sencillo, me di cuenta por que, ¿por que tendria Tails una pelota en ese lugar?

Blaze:...(con los brazos crusados)

Mientras...en la parte del jardin mas alejada a la mansion...

Estaba una conejita ahi sentadita con su chao a su lado...

Cream: Cheese...

Chao: (voltea) Chao?

Cream: ¿tu crees..que..todo esto..es mi culpa?

Cheese: Chao Chao (poniendose en frente de Cream)

Creo que en idioma Chao eso quiere decir " claro que no"

Cream: no es asi Cheese ( se levanta mirando a la mansion) soy un mal, (voltea a Cheese que esta a tras de ella) y tu lo sabes ( voltea a la mansion) tu estas encargada para protegerme ( cierra los ojos )

Pero Cream no se percato de que alguien la odservava y ese alguien era...

Cream: ( se percata voltea a un arbusto cercano a ella y lo ve) Shadow!...

Shadow: (salta del arbusto y cae en frente de Cream )

Cream: (alejandose) ya dejenme!

Cream y Chao tratan de escapar pero Shadow se ponia en frente de ellos a donde querian huir...

Cream se sento de lado abrazando a cheese y cheese a ella, estaban asustados, no sabian que hacer...

Shadow, como vio que ya no hui, la cargó junto con Cheese...y se fue..

Mientras con Sonic...

Sonic: bueno, solo queda Eggman ( dijo el erizo dirijiendose a Eggman)

Eggman: (furioso)

Pero, una larma sono en donde Eggman, era Shadow para avisar que completaron la mision...

Eggman: ¿ya la tienes?

Shadow: (por el relog) si doctor

**Eggman: muy bien, nos vamos**

**se corta la llamada y se dispone a llamar a Rouge...**

**Mientras Rouge...**

**Rouge estaba tomando consiencia de la realidad y quitandose el candelabro ensima**

**Eggman: (por el relog) ¿Rouge**?...¿Rouge?...

Rouge: (lavantandose furiosa) AY! ¿que?!

Eggman: (por el relog) ya se completo la mision, nos vamos

Se corta la llamada...

Rouge sale de la habitacion solo pensando como vengarse de Amy...

Mientras con sonic...

Sonic salta hasta donde Eggman, pero Eggman se aparta con dificultad..

Sonic: Oye!

Eggman: lo siento Sonic, no teng tiempo, me voy

Sonic: ¿que? ¿tan rapido?aun no comienso

Eggman se va alejando...y aparece Shadow con Cream en los brazos siguiendo a Eggman..Sonic se percato de que Shadow Tenia a Cream..

Sonic: O.O...Hey!! ( sale tras ellos )

Pero Rouge se pone en frente y rapidamente le lanza una bomba que explota, era una bomba de humo...

Sonic: ( tosiendo )

Todos los de mas, al igual que Sonic, tosian, pero sonic segui dirijiendose aunque no podia ver..Pero Blaze lo detubo...

Sonic: ( voltea a Blaze ) ¿ que haces ?, se estan llevando a Cream

Blaze: ( tapandose la nariz y la boca ) pero Sonic, ya se fueron, ademas de seguro que haras una tonteria ( lo jala al lado contrario)

Era cierto, Shadow, Eggman y Rouge ya estaban muy lejos...

Rouge: ( volando ) bueno, ya la tenemos, ¿ahora que?

Eggman: no seas impaciente

Shadow: ( Odservando a Cream )mm..

Continuara...

Espero que ojala les haya gustado -


End file.
